Drunken Flys
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: This was a request story from HouseCity101. Tokoyami and Asui both got together and Hawks catches wind of their relationship. He drags his girlfriend Rumi Usagiyama into his antics to give them a good day. But when someone has too much of a good thing it can turn bad very fast.


**This was a request story from HouseCity101. Hope you like it. This has some elements from another story I read I am not sure which one so if this has some elements from your story please let me know so I can properly credit you. Also this is going to have some underage drinking and things like that so if you're not into that kind of thing don't read.**

Tokoyami woke up Friday extremely happy. Like unnaturally happy, it was a bit weird for Tokoyami to feel this elated, but last night gave him a reason to be.

You see, Tokoyami had a massive crush on the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. He loved her more than his love for Goth apparel. Which in his opinion, is a very high pedestal he put Asui on. Dark Shadow constantly teased him about loving a human frog. He didn't care it didn't faze him at all.

What made the previous night exciting and made his heart burst is Asui asking him out.

**Flashback**

**Tokoyami was packing up his books and notes to go to train with Hawks. However, he needed to stop by his dorm to pick up a couple things. So he set his path over to the dorms. The girls of Class 1A were the only ones left in the class as everyone besides Aizawa-sensei. **

**They were planning on playing Truth or Dare back at the dorms. However, Hagakure couldn't wait until then and started the game on the way. It defiantly went in hard to start off.**

"**Hey Asui, truth or dare?" Hagakure asked. "I thought we were playing at the dorms?" Asui rebutted asking. "Come on it could be a nice starter." Ashido defending her friend's actions. Asui just rolled her eyes and just went with it.**

"**Dare." Asui always did dare on the first round. Hagakure developed the most sinister grin anyone could have thought of. She giggled a bit before speaking. "I dare you to ask out your crush." Hagakure thought she had the upper hand on her friend.**

"**Okay." Asui shrugged. She saw Tokoyami not that far from them and sprinted towards him. **

**The rest of the girls were starting awe that she was this confident. **

**(Head canon: If Asui was to get a crush on someone she would straight up tell them instead of hiding it like some people we know *cough* *Uraraka* *cough*.)**

"**Hey Tokoyami!" She slightly shouted getting the teen's attention. "Oh here she comes don't screw this up." Dark Shadow teased. "Shut up you demon." Tokoyami mentally shouted. He shook his nerves and commenced with the conversation.**

"**Yes Asui, do you need something?" Tokoyami asked. "Yeah, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Asui bluntly stated. A knife just injected itself into Tokoyami's heart. **

**His face and feathers turned a blood red. "Wow, she can be very direct with her feelings." Dark Shadow thinking about what just happened. **

**Tokoyami just stuttered before collecting his thoughts to give a cohesive answer. "I would love too." Tokoyami smiled at the frog hero. "Cool, thanks. Also call me Tsu." She gave him a peck on the beak and returned to her friends. **

**Tokoyami couldn't wipe the smile on his face. His dark demeanor faded away when she walked back to the girls. **

**He kept that small smile all the way to his daily patrol with Hawks. Hawks inquired about his unusual happy mood. Dark Shadow spilled the beans about him and his new girlfriend. **

"**Awesome bro, nice to see you finally ask out someone." Hawks congratulated his intern. "Actually she came and asked me out first." Tokoyami confessed. "Doesn't matter, it is good to get a girlfriend now than later. Trust me, being a pro hero makes it hard for me to date. I am lucky to even be with Rumi." Hawks explained. **

**Rumi Usagiyama and Hawks started dating a few month prior. He was always willing to hang out with her. She can be a bit difficult with him, but he still loved her anyways. **

**Usagiyama was a part time teacher at U.A. to help teach students how to increase their own strengths.**

**Hawks suggested a double date which rubbed Tokoyami and Dark Shadow the wrong way. He explained it would be fun for the 4 of them to hang out. **

**Tokoyami and Asui both weren't very fond of Usagiyama-sensei. She always scolded the two as they tend to work together in exercises. She didn't like it when students worked together since she wanted them to work alone to increase their own individual strength.**

"**I am not very comfortable with Usagiyama-sensei. Let alone the idea of a double date seems a bit weird in my opinion." Tokoyami answered. **

**Hawks listened to his concerns and assured him he completely understands his viewpoint. Tokoyami was pleased temporarily. **

**I say temporarily because although Hawks understood his viewpoint, it doesn't stop him from doing what he wants to do.**

**Flashback Over**

Tokoyami and Asui met in the common area and shared a small kiss. It was a bit weird kissing someone with a beak for a mouth, but they made it work. They did get caught kissing by their Homeroom teacher.

"No PDA on U.A. grounds, keep that to yourselves." Aizawa walked off to reach his classroom. Tokoyami blushed slightly at being caught doing this. Asui just giggled at him and they hurried to their class.

**Meanwhile with Hawks and Usagiyama**

"Come on babe." Hawks started complaining. "I said no and that is that!" Usagiyama shut down Hawks advances. "Trust me this would be fun. Plus you didn't even let me explain everything." Hawks pestered on.

"All I needed to here was 'date' and 'two students'" Usagiyama declared. "At least, let me explain everything." Hawks pestered some more. Usagiyama knew she could beat Hawks when he used his more childish tendencies. "Okay fine, you get 2 minutes to convince me." Usagiyama concluded.

Knowing he needed to be quick with his words. "Okay, so my intern Tsukuyomi or one of your part time student Tokoyami recently started dating another girl in his class." He was interrupted. "Wait, you mean the quiet bird kid and the frog girl?" Usagiyama asked for clarification. Hawks just nodded a bit suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure those two don't like me as I always stop them from working together on certain task." The rabbit hero reached into her bag and pulled out a carrot. She took a large bite out of it before allowing Hawks to continue.

"Okay well I want to take them to hang out with us for the day. Just to have a nice fun Friday. We can do whatever we want since I don't have to do any on the clock work." Hawks didn't have much more to say about that.

"Okay so you want me to take 2 students out of class to have some fun instead of learning?" Usagiyama was nowhere near convinced. "Pretty much. I am doing this so they have a more good sense of fun." Hawks sputtered out.

"Okay if that isn't the most bullshit reason I have ever heard." Usagiyama started. "No wait, I'll do anything!" Hawks had more or less a secret reason for doing this. He wanted Tokoyami to spend lots of time with Asui. Knowing how hectic hero work is. It would be a good idea to build their relationship early. He didn't was to share his true intentions.

"Hmmmm… Anything I want?" Usagiyama liked the sound of that. "Yes just do this for me." Hawks pleaded. As much as she would like to see him beg more, she caved and commenced her demands. "Okay I'll pull them from class, what I want in return is 20 carrots and I get to pick where we go understood?" Usagiyama asked impatiently.

Hawks just nodded smiling. Usagiyama walked out of the room they were talking in and went to pull the students from class.

Present Mic was lecturing them about William Shakespeare's "Macbeth". Mainly revolving around the symbolism presented in the first Act. "So anyone want to tell me-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Present Mic isn't very fond of people interrupting him, but he proceeds to open the door expecting Aizawa or Principal Nezu. He opens the door to see the number 5 pro hero standing in the door way. Believe it or not Present mic had a small crush on the hero.

He would never admit it as he did find Aizawa more appealing. The students leaned to see who was at the door. After a few seconds, there were a few groans coming from some of the students.

Tokoyami and Asui weren't the only ones not fond of the teacher. Mineta, Ashido, Kaminari, Bakugo, Uraraka, and even Iida didn't like her aggressive approach to them. Many of the other students didn't really care too much and try to stay out of her crosshairs.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Present Mic asked. "Yeah I need Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui for the remainder of the day." Usagiyama told him. "Any particular reason?" He asked. "None you need to worry about. You two let's go!" She shouted.

This struck fear in the two love birds and they immediately went with the teacher. They packed their things and booked it.

Many if not all the students were scared for the two.

They walked down the hallway in silence before Asui spoke up. "What did you need us for Usagiyama-Sensei?" Asui asked. Tokoyami just stayed silent not wanting to provoke the bunny hero.

"You two are going to have some fun." Usagiyama winked at the two. The duo looked at each other and blushed slightly potentially getting the wrong impression from that vulgar statement.

They walked out of the school to be met with Hawks just waving and smiling like an idiot. At this point, Tokoyami realized what was about to transpire and immediately slapped his forehead. Asui giggled at his expression at him seeing his mentor.

"There you guys are!" Hawks walked over and kissed his aggressive girlfriend. She smiled a little before wiping her smile away keeping her composure. She refuses to let any students see her lose her demeanor like that.

"Hawks can you explain what we are doing out here?" Tokoyami asked already knowing what is about to transpire. "Yeah you two are going to have a fun day. I know school has been hectic recently. And I am aware of your relationship so I think we can go to a nice restaurant. Just the four of us." Hawks suggested.

"5 of us!" Dark Shadow popped out trying not to be excluded. "Oh yeah of course Dark Shadow." Asui petted the quirk. "I like it when you pet me. Unlike someone I know." Dark Shadow scolded his master. Tokoyami just rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go." Hawks marched forward.

They went to a nice family friendly restaurant and ate very expensive foods. Asui and Tokoyami never ate anything more delicious or exquisite. They tried not to gorge themselves with the expensive feast.

Come to find out, Dark Shadow can eat foods. He enjoys piping hot Soba with large quantities of hot sauce. However, when Dark Shadow eats something Tokoyami can taste and feel the effects of whatever Dark Shadow eats.

That was a very funny thing to Tokoyami begging for any form of liquid to extinguish the flames in his mouth. Yeah it was so hot is caused a tiny fire in his mouth. He had no real damage to his beak or mouth.

They left a total of over $500.00. Hawks actually paid for it like it was just a parking ticket or a candy bar.

They had a good time and Rumi got closer to the pair and started addressing them as friends of hers now. So they don't dislike her anymore since they have seen her in a better light. She still made it clear she was going to be even harder on them in class in exchange. They didn't want to argue with her.

They left all very happy with their meal. Naturally, the students both thought they were going back to class as it was around noon. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

The thing with Usagiyama is that when she gets full of food, she gets extremely horny. She was never sure why she gets like this when she is full. Maybe because her bunny like habits causes this. She couldn't care less though she needed some dick.

"Hey Hawks, let's take the kids over to our apartment for the remainder of the day." Usagiyama suggested. Now Tokoyami has been to their apartment before and Hawks does get beat when he doesn't clean his messes so he knew either Hawks was going to get punched and kicked or we get presented a nice, clean, and pristine apartment.

Hawks and Tokoyami flew the girls to the apartment. Asui loved being in Tokoyami's more muscular arms. It made her feel comfortable and safe. Usagiyama would never admit she enjoyed being held around her waist by her boyfriend. She was just too prideful, but she was about to put them to work.

They reached the middle class apartment complex and entered. Tokoyami breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into a clean apartment. "Wow you have a very clean house. Kero." Asui croaked.

"Thank you Asui. That is a very kind thing to say. I have to make sure Hawks cleans up after himself. Isn't that right baby." She balled up her fist with the most aggressive smile you could possible make.

Hawks just nodded and agreed. "Speaking of Hawks, I need to borrow you for a couple hours. Don't disturb us. Help yourself to anything in the fridge **except my carrots.**" Usagiyama pulled Hawks color already knowing what is about to transpire.

He looked at Tokoyami for some help or any response. Tokoyami just looked away not trying to get himself involved. Dark Shadow laughed at the situation Hawks got put in.

Now it was just the two of them in a living room by themselves. Asui initialed the conversation know they would just stand their awkwardly doing nothing. "You want to get something to drink?" Asui asked. Tokoyami just nodded walking over to the black and white leather couch and taking a seat.

Asui goes into the kitchen into the fridge and finds a bottle that spells 'Awamori'

**Author's note: Awamori is a distilled type of Japanese alcohol local to Okinawa that is usually consumed either with water, ice, or mixed. The water, yeast, and rice in Awamori comes from Thailand, while the black koji mold used to create it is local to Okinawa. Awamori that has aged more than 3 years is called Kuusu. Kuusu can have a relatively rich yet mellow taste compared to Awamori, which has a stronger but smoother flavor compared to sake. Awamori is somewhat analogous to whiskey, and Kuusu to single-malt scotch. Both Awamori and Kuusu can be enjoyed with ice, water, mixed, or even by themselves. Just in case you didn't know what it was. Back to the story!**

She didn't know what it was and poured two large glass cups of the alcohol and brought it to her avian boyfriend. "Here I found it in the fridge." Asui handing him the cup. "Thank you Tsu." Tokoyami gave her a small peck on the cheek before ingesting the beverage.

Now the thing with Tokoyami and Asui is that they are very lightweight when they drink. They don't typically do it, but they do share a drink very rarely. They know it is against the rules of U.A., so they go into town and get it from someone else. They drink very tiny potions because they don't want to get drunk.

Tokoyami drunk the drink although some of it spilled because of his beak. Asui drunk it and the effects of the alcohol were almost immediately. After they finished their drinks, they already had slurred speech. Dark Shadow typically turns himself off when Tokoyami gets drunk. It is a precaution to make sure he doesn't go rouge if Tokoyami blacks out.

"Your-r s-so pretty *hiccup* Tssusu." Tokoyami slurry spoke. "Thanks Fum-mikage *hiccup* your thotty hotty *hiccup* Kero." Asui hiccupped. Tokoyami laughed at the statement like he hasn't heard a joke in years. They stared at each other before Tokoyami leaned in for a kiss. Asui was never a patient type when it came to physical affection.

She hopped right on top of him and started making out with him veraciously. Tokoyami tried to get his bearings trying to figure out what he was doing. He eventually gave up and did what his body wanted. He started slipping underneath her skirt and pulled her green striped panties down slightly.

Asui started unbuttoning Tokoyami's shirt and kissing all over his chest which was met with moans coming from his beak. He fully pulled down her panties and threw them to the side and started fingering her pussy.

She croaked from the immense pleasure coming from her 'forbidden fruit'. Her juices were leaking down her leg on to Tokoyami's pants. "Mo-more kero." Asui groaned. Tokoyami loved the way her voice sounded. "With pleasure." He started fingering her faster. Asui started feeling a bit hot so she removed her shirt to reveal her matching striped bra.

She removed her bra to free her breast. She kissed Tokoyami all over his face and neck. She removed his choker to see a tattoo on his neck.

It was a cross with his pro hero name on it. "Yo-you h-hav-e a tattoo?" Asui moaned as she kissed his tattoo. "It was Hawks' doing." Tokoyami admitted.

A few months, Hawks wanted Tokoyami to get a tattoo. At first he denied getting one. After a bit of convincing, Tokoyami finally gave in and got one.

Tokoyami wanted to remove his pants because he was getting very hard. Although this won't turn out good.

Usagiyama walked out the back room to grab some carrots to rejuvenate her energy to go back on Hawks 'feathers'. She walked up to see the two drunk students having sex on her couch.

"**WHAT THE HELL!" **

Hawks smiled knowing what was happening. "Sounds like she is angry. Might as well see what she is up too." Hawks got up as he had no shirt and walked out to see the drunk students. Turns out they drunk some pretty strong alcohol Usagiyama bought for the both of them.

She was steaming angry, but part of her was smirking as it gave her more of an excuse to be even harder on the duo. "Well you two seemed to be wasted." Hawks smiled feeling like a proud dad.

All the two were feeling was total fear.

**Aftermath**

Tokoyami and Asui put back on their clothes. They stumbled around a bit. Usagiyama found out how much they drunk and laughed at the two lightweights. Hawks snuck them back to their dorms and told them to stay in their rooms.

They complied as they were confused what was happening. They woke up the next day with a headache and a full memory of what happened. They immediately went to talk about what happened and decided they need to make up for the incompletion of their sexual actions.

**But that is a story for another day.**

**You can thank the request of HouseCity101 for this story. It took me two days to write this out as best as I could. Hope you enjoy it. If you want to request a one shot or at least 2 chapter story I am more than happy to do it.**


End file.
